deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tomahawk23/John Marston VS Cole Phelps
John Marston Western gunslinger and former outlaw who fought for Redemption and Buried his Bloody past one man at a time Vs Cole Phelps the former USMC Soldier and LAPD Detective who solved the Black Dahia murders WHO IS DEADLIEST NOTE THIS WILL BE A 5 on 5 MATCH UP WITH 5 GUYS FROM RDR and 5 GUYS FROM LA NOIRE ON MARSTONS TEAM JOHN MARSTON LANDON RICKETTS EDGAR ROSS ABERHAM REYES AND MARSHAL JOHNSON ON PHELPS TEAM COLE PHELPS RUSTY GALLOWAY FLOYD ROSE ROY EARLE STEFAN BEKOWSKY PLEASE STATE GOOD REASONS DETAIL BUY DETAIL GOOD VOTES COUNT AS A FULL VOTE BAD VOTES COUNT AS HALF A VOTE AND INACCUERET AND STUPID VOTES DONT COUNT AT ALL MY EDGE GO S TO MARSTON BETWEEN THE DYNIMITE THE DEADEYE AND PHELPS HAVEING A BATON AND MARSTON KILLING A TON OF MEXICAN ARMY AND US ARMY AT THE END OF THE GAME VOTING ENDS TOMOROW MORNING AFTER 12 AM NO MORE VOTES COUNT In Blackwater, Tx are Marston. Johnson. Reyes. and Ricketts. Ross is assigned to watch them and is walking with them. Phelps and his guys come out from the corner of a building, believing they're a gang. Rose says "hands up!" Ross, smoking a cigar, turns his Fire Bottle and Reyes lights it. Phelps shouts "its a Bomb!" Earle unloads 8 rounds into his chest and as he starts to sweep, before he can kill anybody else, Ricketts shoots the gun out of his hand and puts a bullet in his head, killing him. Each side runs in opposite directions for cover amd they begin firing back and forth.m Reyes, who is in cover behind the general store, moves out to the side, out of the enemy's line of sight. He runs to the back of the Blackwater Hotel where there's a ladder leading to the roof. He climbs up and grabs the mini gun that he positioned there. He looks at Rose and Galloway taking cover behind the Blackwater Cafe. Galloway, who is behind Rose, sees Reyes with a mounted mini gun. Reyes opens up, killing Rose. Galloway is able to get to the side of the building in time, while Reyes focuses on Galloway. Phelps and Bekowsky are behind the hotel. Bekowsky starts to climb up the ladder and Galloway tries to keep Marston and his guys from coming out of cover by blind firing. Bekowsky gets to the top and shoots Reyes in the head. He gets on the mini gun and starts to shoot at Marston and his team. Phelps climbs up the ladder to watch his ass. Ricketts lights a stick of dynamite with a 7 second fuse. He goes to the other side of the general store--5 seconds left on the fuse. Bekowsky shouts "dynamite", grabs the stick and throws it to Ricketts. With 3 seconds left, Ricketts kicks it into the water. Johnson, who is behind the Saloon, runs out into the hill side, out of the enemy's line of sight. Marston and Ricketts are pinned down. 80 seconds later Johnson is in the hills with his Carcano Sniper Rifle. He shoots Bekowsky in the head, killing him. Phelps takes cover on the roof while Johnson is trying to put a bullet in his head. Galloway moves to the side and looks East. He sees Johnson with his Carcano. He aims his M1 Grand and shoots him in the neck, killing him. Ricketts runs to the hotel and up the ladder. With his BAR, Phelps opens up. Within 5 shots Ricketts is dead. Phelps gets down. Marston lights a stick of dynamite and waits 'til there's 4 seconds left and then throws it at Galloway. He runs but can't escape the blast radius and it kills him. Phelps drops his BAR and pulls out his batons to give Marston a very painfull death. He jumps in front of Marston and tries to slam the baton into his skull. Marston ducks. He pulls out his knife and tries to stab Phelps in the leg. Phelps jumps back and dodges. He grabs his Tomahawk. Phelps charges. Marston throws the Tomahawk into his face, killing him. "Uncivlized piece of shit". He walks away. WINNER JOHN MARSTON EXPERTS OPINION Marston won because of his deadeye and shooting skills and expiernce in fighting cops but he barley won Category:Blog posts